Regular Time with Chowder
Regular Time with Chowder is a crossover video between Chowder, Adventure Time and Regular Show. It was originally made to be a CN Video of the year in Nov. 2010, but came in on Dec. 2010 as a short between those Cartoon Network shows. The clips used were from episodes like "The Vacation", "Power Animal", "Storytelling", "The Jiggler", "When Wedding Bells Thaw", and "Just Set Up The Chairs". Plot The short starts with Chowder running to a portal to Finn and Jake's bathroom, located behind Finn's bed. Since Chowder slammed the door hard, the noise waked up Jake's gut, causing it to punch Jake, waking him up and alerting him that Finn isn't home yet, so Jake looks if Finn is still asleep, but Chowder forgets what he needed to do after hearing Jake looking for Finn. With Jake still finding out where Finn is, Chowder tries to get out by pulling the handle on the back of Finn's bed. Recognizing he can't get out, he tries to call for help, but sees Finn looking for a story for Jake (only to tell when he's sick). While Finn sees and talks with foreign ants, he hears Mordecai preparing for a kids party that Benson planned him and Rigby to set up the chairs for. While Chowder forgets after seeing the duo, Mordecai & Rigby go at Finn's house, where, the door is locked. While inside, Finn & Jake meet a Jiggler as they did in "The Jiggler", and making a menu for the same Jiggler, which, while Finn draws a banana, Rigby tries to open the door and finds out that it's locked. This made Finn and Jake think someone's at the front door, but Mordecai tried to open the back door after Rigby failed, then knew it is locked. Mordecai charges into the door while Finn & Jake are distracted by Rigby's attempt, leading to Mordecai damaging his arm, and Jake gets frightened, that he has do make sure he and Rigby dosen't eat him (though Mordecai and Rigby never ate dogs or people). As while Jake is keeping Mordecai & Rigby away, Chowder still wants to get out, even though he hears a bunch of commotion downstairs, in which Finn tries to eat the Paper Jake he made, but Jake said "Dude, you eating me is just as bad as the Jiggler eating me!" resulting in Jake eating the picture, ending with Jake saying "I taste awesome." Characters *Chowder *Finn (protagonist) *Jake (semi-protagonist) *Paper Jake (cameo) *Ants (cameo) *Jiggler *Mordecai (antagonist) *Rigby (semi-antagonist) Trivia *This is the second Chowder crossover, The first was in "The Heist" *Even though it was a Cartoon network project, the video was distributed by Sony Corporation, who was reliable as Sony Pictures Digital for working on Robot Chicken for Adult Swim. *The Paper Jake may be poorly drawn because Finn uses his left hand to draw, and his right hand when holding his sword. *Due to cartoon physics, Mordecai needed the abilty to break in Finn's house by charging in the door. *For Chowder's portions of the video, only "The Vacation" was used, and in Regular Show, only "Just Set Up The Chairs" was used. *Adventure Time used way more episode clips than any of the other shows in this video, which used: #Power Animal #Storytelling #The Jiggler #When Wedding Bells Thaw *This is the only "new" Chowder-related project since newer adverts for Cartoon Network's 'Spot The Block' promos airing not as a regular CN advert. Quotes *"Wait, why am I here again?" *"That should be easy." *"There's supposed to be 50!" *"The door's stuck! Maybe I can call for help." *"Dude, you eating me is just as bad as the Jiggler eating me!" *"Hey, how about you two. Are you all in love?" *"Let's find your stupid chairs." *"Now, what was I doing at the window?" *"It's locked, let's do something else!" *"The Door's Stuck!" Video The video can be viewed at the Internet Archive on http://ia700502.us.archive.org/24/items/RegularTimeWithChowder/Mixed1.mov since Cartoon Network has not added this to YouTube in order to keep the site flowing. But, the video can now be viewed here. Category:Spin-offs